


Can We Hold Hands?

by PartyingWithFriendlyRatsAllNight



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Dallas Winston Lives, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Dallas Winston, Gay Johnny Cade, Holding Hands, Johnny Cade Lives, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston Live, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyingWithFriendlyRatsAllNight/pseuds/PartyingWithFriendlyRatsAllNight
Summary: Johnny and Dally go to the movie and be cute boys while holding hands ^^
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Can We Hold Hands?

Dallas Winston POV

I hopped over the rusted fence, ripping a piece of my jeans, though I really didn't care. I landed on my feet with a little bounce and look behind my shoulder, at Johnny, struggling to get over. I chuckled as turned around and I lifted him up and over the fence, and put my arm around his shoulder as we walked to the bleachers at the drive in movies.

It was Johnny and I's first ever date. I'd admit I was nervous that I'd screw everything up and would have to run away to Buck's place though I admit I became more confident over the night.

I noticed that a large part of bleachers in the back were all empty, probably since a shitty movie was playing, but I dismissed that as I tugged Johnny over and sat down with. When we sat down, I had nothing to do except look at Johnny. I admired his tan skin, curly black hair, and his dark, puppy like eyes.

He noticed me admiring him from the corner of his eye and pulled his head towards me, looking up at me. "Hey." He whispered, moving closer to me. "Hey Johnny." I said back, not really knowing what else to say.   
  
Sure, I've hung around a few broads but I was never in a relationship that lasted more then a day. I snapped out of my thoughts as Johnny rested his read upon my shoulder, staring up into the midnight darkness.   
  
"The sky sure is beautiful tonight," He spoke, still staring at the sky, as if he was counting each and every star he could see. "Not as beautiful as you," I muttered under my breath, assuming that Johnny wouldn't beable to hear me though I was wrong.

His tan face turned a slight pink as he quietly laughed out, "Never knew you were quite the charmer, Dallas." I blush a bit when he said that, leaning my head against his.   
We started actually watching the movie that was playing, even though it still was bad, I was having a good time spending it with Johnny. It was mostly silent throughout the experience until I heard a small whisper of my name come from my lover. "Hm?", I hummed as I looked into his dark filled eyes. He looked down at his hands, then his dirty shoes, fidgeting with his thumbs as he struggled to try and say anything. I reached out my hand, and lifted his chin up so that he was looking at me, and only me. He blushed a deep red and he stuttered out, "I understand if you don't want to do this but, can we maybe hold hands? Just this once?"   
  
I didn't respond at first, making johnny nervous and squeak out, "We dont have to if you don't want to!" 

I took his soft hands into mine, looking deep into his eyes, smiling. "I love you Johnny." "I love you too," he said as he looked at our hands held together and smiled cutely.


End file.
